Notes of Subject 27
by Jambolayo
Summary: Something the American Government uncovered at Der Riese 50 years after the events of Nazi Zombies. A prequel for an upcoming story. Features one OC.


Around 50 years after the events of World War 2, the American Government discovered the ruins of an abandoned factory called Der Riese. There is speculation of what could of happened to make it look the way it did, but only the German Government truly know. However, they refuse to hand over any documents they currently hold at their headquarters related to the area.

Numerous things were uncovered at Der Riese, from vodka bottles and guns to scientific reports and plans for devices. One thing that was found were a stack of folders, all numbered. After being translated and read, the American Government came to the conclusion that a secret organization had been located there trying to create dangerous weapons, and had been taken hold of by the English to be later used as a camp.

The following document has been translated from German. It was found within the stack of folders, marked as '#27'.

Information Sheet

Subject Number: 27 Gender: Female Date of Birth: Unknown Age: Around 12 or 13 State of Health: Average

Other Information:  
>We have succeeded in capturing a child for our experiments. Details of capture are currently unknown to us. She was aggressive and violent when first brought in, but after roughly half an hour of screaming, calmed down and took to sitting in the corner of her cell. There is no visible sign of illness or disease on her, but we will run a full medical examination once she has settled completely.<p>

-  
>Update:<br>Subject underwent physical and mental examination today. No signs of illness or mental disorders. She will undergo testing once the MDT is fully completed. -  
>Update:<br>Subject has shown signs of mental deterioration. She rarely moves from the corner of her cell, will not eat any food, and stares blankly at the scientists working on the MDT for long periods of time. We will have to trust that she will not try anything dangerous in or out of her containment cell.

Update:  
>Subject became hysterical as of yesterday afternoon. She was crying that she wished to see a girl called 'Sam'. It is unsure if she was referring to 's daughter, Samantha, who apparently witnessed the subject's capture. We may investigate this further in future.<p>

Update:  
>With the MDT finished at last, 27 was sent to Chamber 1 to begin experiments. We were fearing that she would end up as previous subjects have done in the past, but miraculously she survived and was successfully teleported from Chamber 1 to Chamber 2. Side effects have begun to show, with small bone mutation in the skull and her eyes changing from blue to faint yellow.<p>

Update:  
>We have concluded that the only reason Subject 27 survived the experiment was due to pubescent hormones effecting the brain and body. Though a let down for our results, I am grateful that we do not have to be responsible for a child's death.<p>

Update: Subject 27 was told of her family's death today. She became unstable and began crying and screaming. She continuosly yelled 'You could have saved them' for around five minutes before reducing to a sobbing wreck. We fear that this incident may have affected her mental health.

Update:  
>Subject was sent for second experiment today. Once again she survived, but was further mutated by the element 115. The growths of bone on her skull have become larger, and have begun to turn black from exposure to mould. Eyes are a more prominent yellow.<p>

(Element 115 was also found in a meteorite at a Japanese swamp. It is unknown if it was the same source of 115 found there that the text referrs to.)

Update: Third experiment today. Subject was unharmed, but now has severe issues with muscle and tissue strength. We assume that her cries of pain mean that her nervous system has been damaged. Skull mutations have also worsened, giving them the apperance of horns. Eyes are completely yellow, with no whites or pupil showing.

(The following note has been hastily scribbled.)

YOU CANNOT ESCAPE HER SHE IS ALONE BUT WITH MANY RUN FROM YOUR TROUBLES

(It is unknown as to whether this message holds any meaning or not.)  
>-<p>

This is where the document ends. 


End file.
